


Restart: To Start Again

by CheroFrightinTon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois Friendship, Chloé Bourgeois Character Study, Chloé Bourgeois Knows, Chloé Bourgeois Needs a Hug, Gen, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Pre-Redemption Chloé Bourgeois, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheroFrightinTon/pseuds/CheroFrightinTon
Summary: "If the main problem that caused further problems is gone, what will happen to the latter?"No one really understood this. Simply saying that the whole problem would be gone.Though what if, it still persists in being there? Not as a problem, but as a solution this time?But why is it still stuck in between the void that has been left by what had caused its dilemma and its better future?Perhaps, all it needs is a little push.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois
Kudos: 11





	Restart: To Start Again

“Coco.”

“Chloe.” The call fell unto deaf ears as she continued pulling him by his hand, dragging him with her through the school halls.

“Chloe!” He tried again, which was able to stop her this time. He shook her off her grip to take back his hand now that he has his strength back.

Adrien took in his surroundings since he wasn’t able to take notice of where they’re going before. His only sibling figure took them here and looking at her, she doesn’t seem to care about where they’re heading. And for how long he has known her, he understood why. She just wants to get out of that place. Out of those judging gazes and sympathetic looks. And it was because of _him_.

Both of them are in an abandoned classroom where extra desks were placed in case for new students. They’re 3 feet apart with one facing away from the other. The silence was suffocating and his guilt isn’t calming him either.

“Chloe—”

“Didn’t I told you not to bring those up?” Her head shifted to face him, enough for him to see an icy glare get thrown at his way.

“But they insulted you! They kept saying that your depressed state is just to attract attention—"

“I’m _not_ depressed.” Chloe eye-rolled as she’s fully facing him now. “I don’t see why they see me that way like I got rejected by someone who I thought who was special.”

_‘But it’s because it is that way.’_

Looking at his face, she could already tell what he’s thinking.

“Oh, give it up, Riri. That’s just daily gossip among them commoners. After all, I _am_ Chloe Bourgeois.” She showed a smug grin as she put her hands on her hips to prove her point. But he knows that it was just a fake. Masking herself to portray what she wants people to see. A typical rich bully you see in movies. “Now let’s go before we get late for the afternoon classes.”

Reaching out for his hand, she didn’t expect him to pull back. Heck, she never expected him to ask her what comes next.

“Why do you keep letting them talk about you that way?” Caught off guard by his serious tone, Chloe looked up only to see his cold gaze that roughly resembles his father. But what differentiated him from that evil man is that his is a determined one.

_Hah. She can’t back out from him anymore. He has grown._ This simple thought made the sides of her lips curl up.

“And _how_ is that your business?” Her glare came back within minutes. This tiny change caused Adrien to flinch a bit. Nonetheless, he can’t back down now.

“Because you’re my childhood best friend, Chlo. You’ve always cared for me till this day, stayed for sleepovers whenever I have a nightmare, and even stood up to my dad for locking me up at home. It was because of _you_ who got me to school in the first place, Coco.” He uttered so sweetly, walking forward as he did. “At least let me return the favor. Don’t keep all this pressure to yourself.” The model only stopped now that he stood in front of the girl.

“I only turned a blind eye and stayed silent for all those insults because you told me to, but. But I… I just can’t anymore! I don’t want to stand by again and watch you get hurt!” Clenching his fists as he said. “Never again. Not after that bewitched woman left you behind for good.” The boy has his head lowered, scared that she will get mad at him for this. But Chloe would never do that, would she? Maybe. She probably could.

The deafening silence was back at it again. Adrien unconsciously held his breath, a bad habit of his whenever he’s scared. Different emotions are swirling within him right now. Anger, guilt, anxiety, but mostly, regret. Memories flashed in his mind of the many times he regretted for not being of help to her. The memories of how he just sidelined while he witnessed Chloe get scolded by her mother, while he witnessed her hide her real personality, and tricked her mind into thinking it was her duty to meet the expectations of her parents.

“Adrien, please stop. You’re hurting yourself.” Her gentle voice that she rarely expressed snapped him back to reality. She was holding both of his hands and looking at him with worry in her eyes. Seriously, he is the one who’s supposed to be worrying for her. Not the other way around.

“Sorry. I’m fine now. Thanks.” He gave a reassuring smile to ease her. There’s still that worry glint in her eyes but at least it did the trick a bit. “You know, this felt nostalgic.”

“Oh, how you kept hurting yourself and that I have to work my ass off to care for you just to make you stop crying? Sure.” She teased, smirking as she did. Adrien made a small pout to show his disappointment but with his gorgeous face, that only made him look cuter. Chloe laughed at that, her whole icy fiasco crumbling down. She laughed even harder when Adrien pouted even further. “I… I suppose it is nostalgic.” She wheezed out, her laugh slowly coming to a stop. “But that wouldn’t change my mindset, Riri.”

“I know. You’re a girl who puts her focus on so many things and I’ve witnessed it. But I want to try.” He sighed defeatedly. “I don’t want to lose the only person I have close now as a family.”

That last line may not be true but it’s a fact. After Emelie disappeared, all they ever got was each other. Gabriel isolated himself from anybody even his own son and Nathalie follows him wherever. Chloe’s parents are no good too. Andre may be better than Adrien’s father but he wasn’t even sure of how to raise kids. And her mother, it’s already obvious. In the end, they stick with each other so close that they even consider themselves as siblings.

Chloe stared blankly at the side, escaping the gaze of her surrogate brother.

“Chloe, please. Let me in.” He begged one more time, nearly close to giving up. No response came. Adrien sighed and was about to let their discussion go until…

“You want to know what I think?” She began, facing back at him seriously. “Well, first things first, you’re annoying.”

Ouch, that’s a start. But at least he was able to let her speak, so it’s probably worth it.

“You always bring this up whenever it’s just us two and I hate you for that, by the way.” Chloe grumbled under her breath but Adrien simply smiled at her, engaging her to continue. “I hate that you’re so passive that even if you’re in situations you find uncomfortable, you don’t mind. I hate Sabrina for being so dependent, like sure, just blindly follow others and let people step over you like some rug. She really needs to develop a backbone.”

“I hate Chat Noir because he can’t even be a little more serious with his battles and due to that, he’s not being capable to protect Ladybug most of the time. I hate Ladybug for her to pity me because I’m _me_ and she even has the guts to give me that— that _look_! Like it was her fault that I kept messing up and disappointing her!” She stopped on her rambling and looked over the boy. Seeing how he just stayed silent and listened, she continued.

“I hate fucking Rossi for taking all the glory by just giving out false hope and worse, I hate our classmates for being stupid over some dumb lies. Lavillant has Prince Ali’s freaking number for fuck’s sake! And that Kante! He’s the nerdy one! How was he even the smartest kid in class?! How could a crumpled handkerchief even gouge out his eyes if he’s wearing glasses? It was even thrown at an angle where it will hit Lila instead, and if it did hit him, that dumb cloth will hit his stomach at best! Oh, and don’t get me started on _Cesaire_. That so-called best friend believing a liar’s words who has no proof and even _bold_ enough to ask Dupain-Cheng for hers! It irritates me enough that Marinette yielded for that bitch! Where the heck was her fiery aura I’ve been mocking her for the past weeks?! That damn goody shoes needs it for things like this! And _you_ even encouraged her!”

The heiress paused to catch her breath and glared furiously at Adrien once again. His lips on a tight line since he knew that she knew that he told Marinette to step down to Lila.

“ _This_ is why I keep telling you to _shove_ others back. Your passive personality could ruin one’s health and you tugged her to your passive world in the time when she is _so_ stressed out. Gee, good work commander doormat. We’ll finally have an akuma that even Ladybug couldn’t save.” Chloe snarked sarcastically as she clapped.

“But, Marinette’s strong. She couldn’t afford to let herself get akumatized. She’s… she’s too nice for that.” He countered, wanting to prove he’s right.

“And even the nicest ones have a breaking point, Adrien. With the many responsibilities you and the others placed her in since this school year, it’s a wonder for a busy adult how she was able to balance it all. She’s a student, and the class president at that, she has the bakery to do work with, has commissions to finish plus being Jagged’s private designer, which somehow left the minds of our idiotic classmates, and also… other things.” Her voice nearly went into a hushed whisper by the end. “I can’t change the fact that I have bullied her for 7 years but that didn’t make her back down and the result ended up the opposite.”

“Then now there’s Rossi, barreling through all her hard work and relationships and in just _2 weeks_. _2 weeks_! If this continues, then maybe in a month, all that she had would, I don’t know, disappear! And you think she _wouldn’t_ explode from emotional distress?” Chloe huffed, glaring back at her only company in the room.

“It’s currently risky to face her about her lies, so you did right by backing out.” With that, the boy perked up since he got praised. “But _not_ helping her with her emotional crisis is another thing.” In a matter of seconds, the once brightly shine got sulked down with guilt. He has to admit, she was right. That’s one of the things he admired from her. Always pointing out the flaws, strengths, and weaknesses of anything. But…

“If you were already aware of it, why didn’t you helped her before you told me this?” He asked. It was a good question. Surely this was an opportunity that Chloe can take in redeeming herself. Marinette is an understanding person. May not immediately forgive her but was willing to give her a chance, right?

“You’re seriously asking me this?” She looked at him like he has 2 brain cells. “Sure, have me talk to her with all the history we had together. Not like it’s a big deal she’ll find anything weird in me suddenly being all nice to her— of course, it’s a big deal! She hates me and I hate her back. There is no way she is not going all Spartan on me and have a bloodbath.” There was like a cough sound in the distance but she thinks it was just a passerby.

“She is _not_ going to go all Spartan on you. Mari’s not the type who would pounce on you like a piece of meat once you’re on her radar.” Another cough was heard but it’s more of like a choking sound. Probably just another passerby.

… “I don’t know why but your last statement sounds weird.” Chloe pointed out. The same choking cough sound like followed. There must be many people with a cough today. The blondes hoped that they won’t die because of it. “Anyways, I am _not_ going to approach her.”

“Now you’re just running away.” Adrien furrowed his brows and crossed his arms. He’s getting tired of the repeating push and pull conversation they have about Chloe talking to the baker girl.

…

_A sigh…_

“So, what if I _am_ running away?” Now _that_. That wasn’t what he thought she would reply with. He observed the girl who’s looking anywhere besides him. She’s hugging herself tightly, shaking and afraid of breaking. If you ask anybody that the same queen bitch who bullies others is the same one in front of him who’s near in tears, they wouldn’t believe it. That’s because they haven’t seen her in her broken moments and the only ones who have would only be himself and Sabrina. Adrien stepped forward slowly, opening his arms for an embrace. Fortunately, Chloe welcomed it as she hugged back. The two childhood friends stayed silent for a while as they hugged each other. Like it had been when they were little.

“I mean, wouldn’t it be better for them to have a better life with me out of it? Runaway and never come back?” The words came out a little muffled because she has her face on his shoulder but Adrien was able to hear it clearly.

“Then I’d be lonely.” He said solemnly. Chloe laughed bitterly. “You have Madame Tsuguri’s daughter though?”

“It’s not the same.” Adrien hugged her tighter, stuffing his nose on her hair. “Kagami’s company is great and all but it’s not the same with you. You’re like a sibling to me, Chlo.”

“Aww. Adrikins is missing me already?” The girl giggled. “But the feeling’s mutual. You’re like a sibling to me too. But…”

“But I don’t think the others would still accept me even if I did stay and be nicer. It won’t change the awful things I have done to them in the past.” Chloe clenched her fists on Adrien’s designer clothes. Both of them don’t care about that right now.

“At least it will be worth a shot.” He can feel his friend smile on his shoulder and it made him smile too. “You know, you just didn’t do awful things to them.” When he received no response, he continued. “You also did nice things too, despite hiding the truth from the public.”

… “How much do you know?” She gave a hushed question, not moving her position.

“Pretty much everything. Or the ones I at least was able to make sure of that were because of you.”

“Really?” That sounds like a challenge to him to mention them. He accepted.

“You hogged me a lot during my first days in school to shoo off my fans so that I can breathe easy.” He said nonchalantly.

“They should at least give you space for your private life.” She scoffed. Adrien chuckled.

“You gave a recommendation of Nino’s songs to Calvin Harris, his idol. Shared links of the Ladyblog to different social medias even if it was a fake account. Gave Alix a new set of rollerblades on her late birthday when you learned that her old ones were broken. Tried replacing Rose’s perfume bottle with a better one only to find out that it was a gift of her father’s so you gave a component instead to make it smell better. Sent pictures of Juleka’s model pictures to some model companies. Set-upped tickets for two to Disneyland for Ivan and Mylene’s date. Bought a bundle of art supplies for Nath and Marinette as gifts in their locker. Well, also some fabric for Mari. Taught Sabrina subjects she doesn’t get. And gave Ma’am Bustier a gift on her birthday.”

“It was an apology gift. I destroyed Mari’s present and ruined her birthday after all.”

“It’s still a nice thing. You also bought mechanical parts and books for Max and whatever project he's working up with on his locker. Then, have Kim’s enrollment reserved for a swimming school.”

“In all honesty, I don’t get what he sees in me at that time though.” As Chloe was about to pull back, Adrien pulled her tighter in his embrace. “Adrien?”

“ _You_ are the mystery Alice, the generous gift-giver that made anybody happy with the presents you surprised them with.” He nuzzled her neck, tone desperate. Desperate for making her realize that she’s more than the mask of a rich, spoiled bully. “ _You_ helped so many people just by doing that and it made me so happy just by seeing you being _you_.”

“Riri, you praise me too much.” Chloe gave out a sad smile, he could tell. “Besides that’s common sense for someone rich as me to do something with all the gold I found no interest in. I’m unexceptional to Mami despite trying so hard in following her ways, perfecting my behavior and attitude to be like hers. I’m a failure of a hero and created a greater risk for team Miraculous. Brought them— no, Paris in much danger than just Hawkmoth targeting random civilians. With those sins I’ve created, would I even consider myself a hero? Someone worth enough to save people?”

She sighed, tried pulling away again but it’s futile. Adrien was hugging so tight, though not uncomfortable, he’s not letting her go. Afraid that if he did, she’ll go back to that endless circle of self-hurt. He’s getting so close to breaking that and he can’t let this slide. He _couldn’t_. “ _You are_.” He hissed with a hint of desperation in his voice, startling Chloe with the sudden sternness. While Chloe’s lost, he abruptly put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from him, facing her head-on. The girl noticed that his eyes are glassy and the tears that are threatening to fall. She frowned. “Really?”

“Really. Sure, you may be a little rough around the edges when you try but you still saved the citizens of Paris by being Queen Bee, saved our classmates from their dilemma with things they need, and _you_ saved _me_.” Trying to get his point across, he focused on her. She tried looking away but he kept up with her. “Hey, _hey_. Look at me.” Once he had her looking back, he gave the final blow.

“You’re a hero, Chloe.” He said with a smile on his face. “And an exceptional one at that.”

With that, the dam, that’s been cracking at a slow but terrifying pace, has been broken.

Chloe shoved herself towards Adrien and cried her heart out for the first real-time. He can feel his clothes get soaked with tears but Adrien didn’t mind. If anything, he’s glad he was able to make Chloe vent it all out as he hugged her closer and patted her like she had done for him when they were little.

And there in the middle of a dusty classroom is a pair of blonde siblings. Childhood best friends who’ve been there and care for each other from their parents’ glory lives ever since they were born. Crying and venting out all their problems.

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But unbeknownst to them, a sent text read:

(1:03): _everyone come back at the classroom asap_

(1:03): _i'll show u guys something_


End file.
